My MLP Tales Episodes Season 4
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The next installment of my MLP Tales Fanfic.
1. The Right for Flight

The Right for Flight

[In Ponyville…]

"Gosh, what a gorgeous day," remarked Twilight.

"You said it, Twilight. We needed a good day to sort-of counterbalance what Queen Chrysalis did during the weddin' ceremony," agreed Applejack.

"It was awful to see Princess Celestia fall that way. Nothing like it has ever happened before. She had little problem taking out Discord and Nightmare Moon but obviously this Queen Chrysalis was much more powerful and even had us backed into a corner. If it weren't for my brother and Princess Cadence, I don't know what would've happened," added Twilight.

"She wasn't the **least** bit good looking either. Did you **see** the holes in her legs and mane?" questioned (Rarity).

"We're all grateful for their acts and Queen Chrysalis likely won't be coming back," added Zecora.

"What they hay is all this?" asked Applejack pointing to a fleet of planes directly ahead.

"As mayor of Ponyville, it is with great honor of me to introduce the first ever fleet of airplanes to this town," said Mayor.

"Since when do we need these? There **are** ponies that can fly you know," protested (Rainbow Dash).

"Well yes but what about the ponies that can't fly? Their only mode of transportation before was a hot-air balloon. This adds more variety and could even provide you pegasai a break from flight once in a while," explained Mayor.

"Aw horse feathers! These ain't nothin' good. Why back when I was a filly in Manehatten, Granny Smith and Big Macintosh took me on a trip by plane. Part way into the trip, an engine fell off and the plane crash-landed in a field. Only way we all survived was that it wasn't a hard crash landing," stated Applejack.  
"That sounds terrible, Applejack but I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt because I've never been on one before and how can you base every airplane on what happened on the one you flew in?" replied Twilight.

"It sounds more like they're replacing us with them!" yelled (Rainbow Dash).

"Everypony, please. I know these seem like scary and complicated machines but let's not jump to conclusions. We have trained these ponies in the art of flying them and shortly, they'll be giving a demonstration," assured Mayor. *The Tales gang rush over*

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be able to FLY?" questioned Melody with delight.

"That goes double for me, Melody," said Patch with wide-eyed excitement.

"Cool, I've read about these in magazines," said Lancer.

"Flying ponies, that's a good one," ridiculed Teddy.

"Teddy, there **are** flying ponies. Don't you remember?" corrected Sweetheart.

"Yeah, there's a poster outside the school with all the names of the ponies that defeated a foe last year," added Starlight.

"It's just a silly art drawing. There's no way it's real," insisted Teddy.

"Silly art drawing? Do you have any idea what type of pony I am?" questioned (Rainbow Dash).

"You're….a pegasus pony," said Teddy.

"She absolutely is; best pegasus pony I know," agreed (Pinkie Pie).

"I'm the **only** pegasus pony you know," muttered (Rainbow Dash).

"Shh, it's starting!" whispered Patch.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! May I have your attention please? The flight demonstration is about to begin!" announced Mayor. *The pilots climb inside and start the plane up*

"Now that's some engine power," said Ace. *The plane takes off*

"So far so good," said Applejack with doubt.

"The plane will make a short trip before returning back for a landing," added Mayor. *The plane returns minutes later*

"It performs very nicely. Sounds like a great alternative to my balloon," concluded Twilight.

"It's okay I guess," shrugged (Rainbow Dash).

"There you have it, everypony. A safe round-trip!" declared Mayor. *The crowd claps*


	2. Four Eyes Bright Eyes

Four Eyes Bright Eyes

[At the doctor's office…]

"Well Ms. Bright Eyes, your vision seems to have decreased since we last met. I think it's time for you to get glasses," said her doctor, Jessica.

"There **must** be another way. I can't go to school with glasses on. They'll think I'm a freak," protested Bright Eyes.

"Now Bright Eyes, they're your friends. They wouldn't say that about you," assured her mom.

"Teddy definitely will, I know it. He's always making fun of ponies that are different than he is," replied Bright Eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He's probably just jealous that he doesn't have glasses," assured her mom.

"I hope you're right, mom. [At school…]

"You got glasses, Bright Eyes. They look very nice," remarked Sweetheart.

"Yeah, I guess I did and thanks," answered Bright Eyes.

"How come you got glasses?" asked Melody.

"My doctor said my sight is worse than my last appointment," replied Bright Eyes.

"That's terrible. It's not so bad though. We won't make fun of you for having them," stated Starlight.

"What's with you? Oh wait, you have four eyes!" ridiculed Teddy.

"Lay off. It's no fun being different. Maybe someday **you'll** need glasses, Teddy," said Ace.

"Yeah right. Only geeks wear glasses," retorted Teddy.

"I don't know about that, Teddy. My cousin Lancelot had glasses at this age too and he's not as smart as Bright Eyes," protested Lancer.

"Besides, they're better than contact lenses. You could lose those and you have to actually force your eyes open to put them in or take them out. With glasses, you just put them on your head and you're done," added Ace.

"Do they help you, Bright Eyes?" asked Patch.

"Well maybe not with looks but I can see better though," said Bright Eyes.

"They look truly nice, especially with them being shaped like hearts," stated Sweetheart.

"I picked them myself," explained Bright Eyes.

"I was worried that you wouldn't get a choice, like they ran out of other choices or something," admitted Melody.

"Either way, you got what you wanted, sort of. I mean you didn't want the glasses but you got a choice to pick from," said Starlight.

"Ah, Bright Eyes. Are the glasses working out okay?" asked Hackney.

"Yes Ms. Hackney," answered Bright Eyes.

"That's good. Can't have any of my students unable to see the board. I would've had to ask you to come closer but there isn't much closer I could've put you," replied Hackney.

"I don't think I'd handle having glasses as well as you have," said Clover.

"Me either," added Bon-Bon.

"Obviously Teddy hasn't either," muttered Melody.

"He probably is just kidding. Maybe deep down he truly doesn't believe what he's saying?" suggested Sweetheart.

"Well he hasn't been kidding before so why now?" questioned Melody.

"Well I for one wear glasses but I didn't have the same reactions you all have here," said Hackney.

"Really, Ms. Hackney?" questioned Sweetheart.

"Absolutely. Back when I was your age, it wasn't very common to wear glasses so I got the worst of it. I was given all sorts of nicknames from my classmates. However, I didn't let them keep me down because only I knew that it was just to make me feel bad and sure enough, after a few weeks, they stopped teasing, having figured out that their plan wasn't working anymore. I became a trend setter and ponies after me decided to wear glasses without caring what others think," said Hackney.

"Great story, Ms. Hackney. It's just what I needed to retain my confidence in myself," stated Bright Eyes.

"Sometimes that's all one needs to remind themselves of who they are," thought Hackney.


	3. Defiant Duo

Defiant Duo

[At Melody's house…]

"Melody, could you call the twins down here for a second?" requested her mother.

"Sure mom. *she heads into her twins' room* Mom wants you two downstairs," replied Melody.

"No way!" answered Jing-A-Ling.

"I stay here," added Ting-A-Ling.

"Don't do this to me, you two. Mom wants you two downstairs now get going or you'll make mom angry," urged Melody.

"Not moving," said Ting-A-Ling.

"Me either," replied Jing-A-Ling.

"Melody, what's taking so long?" called her mother.

"They won't come down, mom," answered Melody.

"Well why not?" asked her mother.

"I'll find out right now," replied Melody.

"We not taking orders from either of you. We do things our way," said Jing-A-Ling firmly.

"Yeah you both bossy on us," added Ting-A-Ling.

"What? We are **not** bossy. We're trying to take care of you both," protested Melody.

"Are too," argued Jing-A-Ling and Ting-A-Ling together.

"Are not!" replied Melody.

"Alright, enough. What is going on here?" asked her mother.

"They apparently thing we're being bossy to them but I can't figure out why," answered Melody.

"We don't get as much fun as you both do," said Jing-A-Ling.

"It's for your own safety, girls. If I let you two have as much fun as Melody, one or both of you could get seriously hurt. Melody is smart enough to know at least some of the dangers of living. She's willing to take care of both of you while I'm at work. You two need to stop this silly game and come down stairs. I had no reason to punish either of you. It was just a small question to ask about what you two would like to do over the upcoming weekend but I guess I may have to reconsider that, based on your behavior today," said her mother sternly.

"Don't take our fun away, we be good, promise," said Jing-A-Ling.

"We not bad anymore from here on," finished Ting-A-Ling.

"You two must understand that this isn't the first time both of you acted this way and that it might affect my decision. You two will have to prove yourselves to make my decision tip back in your favor," warned her mother sternly.

"Are you feeling okay, mom? You've been working a lot this week. Wouldn't letting these two have fun take some stress off you, even for just a little bit? Sure these two aren't the most well-behaved ponies but it's clear they've learned their lesson," suggested Melody.

"I **have** been working a lot lately, Melody. Almost non-stop for the past few days and really haven't had much time at home or sleep. As you know, working at a hospital is a very stressful job. There really aren't many breaks or days off, given that a patient could come in at any time. It's heart wrenching to think that while you may be saving the lives of your patient, you can't even spend time with your own family or really take care of them," agreed her mother.

"We'll all try to make your life less stressful, mom. Especially since you're the only parent we have since you never married, right twins?" agreed Melody.

"Right," agreed Jing-A-Ling and Ting-A-Ling together.

"I must be off to work and let me remind you all how much I love you all," said her mother. *They all hug before she heads out* [Later that night…]

"Night you two. It's been quite a day for all of us," said Melody tucking her siblings into bed.

"Nighty night," replied Ting-A-Ling and Jing-A-Ling together.

"We sorry we caused so much trouble today," said Jing-A-Ling.

"I think you causing trouble allowed mom to realize how overworked she was and gave her the opportunity to speak her mind. After all, one shouldn't ever have feelings held up inside. You two also got to speak your minds and I think we can all rest easy now," assured Melody. *The doorbell rings*

"Where have you been, Melody? We haven't seen you all day," asked Bright Eyes.

"My family and I had quite the day learning all about letting one's feelings out," explained Melody.


	4. Twilight's Tantrum

Twilight's Tantrum

"I can't believe her! All day, I've done all sort of ridiculous things…" began Twilight.

"Hey Twilight," called Applejack. *Twilight turns her head*

"Hi. *She faces forward again* …that it's driving me nuts! I'm a total mess from head to hooves. *She turns her head to Rarity*Hey Rarity. *She continues her rant* Sure it's not entirely her fault that she acts how she does but it makes me wonder if I can even continue doing things with her. How can I trust someone as silly as she is?" continued Twilight.

"Hi, Twilight," called Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. * She faces the Cutie Mark Crusaders*

"Hello, Crusaders. I'd rather not see her if it's the last thing I do but as it is, I'd rather see her so she knows what I'm feeling. Where is Pinkie Pie?" finished Twilight.

"Right here, silly. You've been talking almost as much as I have just in one day," replied (Pinkie Pie).

"What is wrong with you, Pinkie? Your antics have made me a total mess," snapped Twilight.

"Me? Those were all accidents Twilight. I didn't know you meant grounded like connected from wires to ground. I didn't even know that meaning at all," protested (Pinkie Pie).

"Come on, Pinkie, I was working on the telephone wires You scared me into grabbing the one thing that has left me looking like I got hit by lightning," replied Twilight.

"Goodness, Twilight. You look worse than when we first met. Surely you can't consider Pinkie Pie doing it all on purpose can you?" remarked (Rarity).

"Especially given that y'all are always lookin' for a logical answer," added Applejack.

"It just doesn't add up either. When has she ever done anything to you on purpose, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"Nopony here has ever done anything hurtful on purpose except where necessary like with Nightmare Moon, Discord and Queen Chrysalis of course," stated (Rainbow Dash).

"You don't hate me do you, Twilight?" asked (Pinkie Pie).

"No, Pinkie. I am frustrated with you, though. Seems like every time I do something with you, I end up on the receiving end of a disaster," answered Twilight.

"Golly, Twilight. That explains everythin'. No wonder y'all are so upset. We need to come up with somethin' that'll keep these incidents from happenin'," said Applejack.

"Perhaps I could help keep an eye on Twilight while she's working?" suggested (Fluttershy).

"I applaud you for the suggestion, Fluttershy but you'd have to be out there whenever Twilight and Pinkie Pie are working together, which takes time away from your task with animals," protested (Rarity).

"Leave that to me. I see everything from the sky. I'll keep Twilight safe. It fits right with what I'm doing anyway," agreed (Rainbow Dash).

"That's great, Rainbow Dash," stated Twilight.

"Hold on a second. What about my Pinkie Sense? It hasn't once been wrong," interrupted (Pinkie Pie).

"Yeah but if it was triggered, why didn't you tell me?" asked Twilight.

"You were busy, I didn't want to interrupt," explained (Pinkie Pie).

"You would've saved me all this trouble but instead you caused it," said Twilight sternly.

"I think it's clear that you two need to stop doing dangerous work. It's the only sure-fire way to prevent this from happening again," declared (Rarity).

"It's settled then. Pinkie, we need to explain to the mayor why we cannot continue our work," said Twilight before the duo head off. [Inside the mayor's office…]

"I understand, Twilight and Pinkie. I didn't know this was becoming an issue for you both. I just figured that you, Twilight could handle the more difficult work and Pinkie Pie could give you the directions but I guess that isn't working out too well, is it? Very well, you two are done working for me. *The duo head out* Guess even I need to know the limitations of the ponies that inhabit the town," said Mayor. [Outside…]

"That went surprisingly well. I'm glad the mayor is so understanding with us," said Twilight.

"What's next to do then? Wait, I know!" stated (Pinkie Pie) before darting off excitedly.

"That's our Pinkie Pie. Never short on ideas," giggled Twilight.


	5. Laugh it Out

Laugh it Out

"Hey Patch," called Melody. *Patch starts giggling*

"What's so funny?" asked Starlight.

"I…I," stated Patch before giggling again.

"Well spit it out, we all like a good joke as much as the next pony," demanded Melody.

"I think she has the giggles," said Bright Eyes.

"We can see and hear that," replied Melody.

"She'll stop eventually….right?" questioned Bon-Bon.

"Let's hope so," answered Bright Eyes. [The next day…]

"Patch, can you answer the question? *Patch continues giggling* Patch, are you listening?" asked Hackney.

"She's got the giggles, Ms. Hackney but we don't know what caused them," explained Bright Eyes.

"I truly haven't ever seen anyone laugh this long. I think something may be wrong with her," added Sweetheart.

"Well…she's not hurt or anything so where do we take her?" asked Clover.

"Wait, maybe the other ponies know someone?" suggested Starlight.

"Yeah, they have a zebra that knows all kinds of remedies for things. Maybe she knows," agreed Bon-Bon. *They take giggling Patch to see Zecora*

"You say she has not stopped laughing? My, my that is quite baffling," stated Zecora.

"Do you have a cure?" asked Twilight.

"Perhaps what she needs is a good scare. Maybe then her giggles won't be there," answered Zecora.

"Of course, why didn't we think of it before?" said Melody putting her hoof to her head in realization.

"Alright, let's get going. We have much work to do," stated Starlight. [Twenty minutes later…]

"Get her in position," called Melody via walkie-talkie. *Bright Eyes moves her to the location*

"Ready when you are," said Bright Eyes through her walkie-talkie.

"One…," began Starlight.

"…..two…..," continued Melody.

"THREE!" the group shouted at once coming out from behind the corner, knocking Patch to the floor.

"Did it work?" whispered Bon-Bon. *Patch stops, then starts giggling again*

"Nope," answered the rest of the group.

"Well this **is** something Patch would like anyway. We need something she truly wouldn't like, perhaps something even **we** wouldn't like," pondered Bright Eyes.

"Wait, what if **we** start laughing about something?" suggested Bon-Bon.

"Good thinking, Bon-Bon. It might be enough to counter her laughs and get her to stop," replied Bright Eyes.

"We just need to think of something funny. Everyone, start thinking of funny stuff," declared Starlight. *The group does so and begins laughing with Patch*

"My goodness, this is a riot," giggled Sweetheart.

"You said it," said Melody also giggling. *Patch stops giggling*

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Patch.

"It worked!" declared Melody.

"What worked?" asked Patch.

"You're not giggling anymore," explained Melody.

"Wow, you're right," realized Patch.

"So tell us already, what was so funny?" asked Clover.

"I don't even remember anymore," replied Patch. *The group groans*

"You know, it probably isn't all bad that we don't know what made Patch giggle because we might've ended up like her," stated Sweetheart.

"I LOVE a good laugh. Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!" demanded (Pinkie Pie)

"Sorry, that's a joke best left alone. We've had plenty to laugh at today," answered Patch.


	6. Time Trip

Time Trip

[In Ponyville…]

"Ever wonder what we'll be doing years from now?" asked (Pinkie Pie).

"Not me, I have my future self to answer that," said Twilight.

"I don't think your future self can see **everything**," protested (Pinkie Pie).

"She **is** my future self, you know," reminded Twilight.

"I can't imagine doin' anythin' different down the road," added (Applejack).

"So I hear you wish to see the future for all of you? Observe what I can bring into view," announced Zecora.

"Looks like just a cloud to me," remarked (Rainbow Dash).

"That's me," stated Twilight.

"We're all in this one but greatly changed," said (Rarity).

"Zecora. how the hay do you know this is really our future?" asked (Applejack).

"It is only my best guess to put your fears at rest," answered Zecora.

We look repulsive! I cannot fathom us looking like that!" declared (Rarity) in disgust.

"Rarity's right. We're 10 pounds overweight in this vision but we eat right so that can't happen," agreed Twilight.

"Oooh, I'm all glow-y," noted (Pinkie Pie) before disappearing.

"Where'd Pinkie Pie go?" asked (Rainbow Dash).

"I think we're all about to find out," concluded Twilight before she and the others disappear. [Inside the future…]

"Where are we?" asked (Rainbow Dash).

"We must be in the future," concluded Twilight.

"That explains our added girth," sighed (Applejack).

"I'll say but it's like jello," giggled (Pinkie Pie).

"Ugh, how can you even **look** at that, let alone **play** with it?" questioned (Rarity).

"There must be a reason we were sent here but I can't put my hoof on it," thought Twilight.

"Let's check on Ponyville to see how it looks now," suggested (Applejack).

"It'll take forever to get there with this excess weight, not to mention it'll be bumping me the whole way there," moaned (Rarity).

"Not a problem for me," boasted (Rainbow Dash) before taking to the skies. [At future Ponyville…]

"What a ghost town," stated (Rarity).

"Golly, wonder how far down the future this is," thought (Applejack).

"This is many years down the road. Ponies here have abandoned their homes," explained Zecora.

"Why and why do we weigh so much?" asked (Rainbow Dash).

"Your weight and the abandoned town are one in the same. It stems from depression but I must now return you from whence you came," answered Zecora before returning them to Ponyville. [Back in Ponyville…]

"Where've ya been sis? Big Mac needs ya to buck apples," called Apple Bloom.

"Sorry little sis, we had a little detour today. Zecora showed us a possible vision of our future, then brought us there and we just got back," replied (Applejack).

"Now you know what could unfold but there is much time ahead for you to behold," finished Zecora before walking away.

"I guess we can try and avoid that future if possible," shrugged (Rainbow Dash).

"I'll keep in touch with my future self and let everyone know what's to come," assured Twilight.

"Later, y'all, I got some apple buckin' to do," said (Applejack) as she dashed away.

"My pudge left me. Ah well, It's something to look forward to in the future, or I could just eat as I do now," said (Pinkie Pie) to herself.

"If you eat as you do now, Pinkie, you'll end up as the vision of the future said," stated Twilight.

"So glad I cut back on sweets. I'm not going to end up looking like a four-legged whale," announced (Rarity) before walking home.

"I'd be ashamed of myself if I ever became fat. The Wonderbolts wouldn't see me fit for the academy," added Rainbow Dash.

"Whatever lies ahead, we're here to face it and will make sure we pull through," thought Twilight.


	7. Once Upon a Rhyme (1)

Once Upon A Rhyme (1)

[One evening, at the Everfree Forest…]

"How wonderful it is to be here. It is like the land where I used to appear. It's all not far from my home and is a place I call my own. It is getting late so I must go. What awaits me tomorrow, I will not know," thought Zecora before heading inside. [The next day…]

"Good morning, Zecora," called Twilight from outside her zebra friend's house. *The door opens*

"I agree with you, Ms. Twilight. The sun makes the sky so very bright," replied Zecora. [Later that day…]

"Zecora, y'all around? I need a special recipe," said Applejack.

"I think I may have what you need. It is a recipe from back when I was a young zebra," answered Zecora.

"Great, thanks Zecora," stated Applejack before heading off.

"Why didn't I rhyme just then?" pondered Zecora. [In Ponyville…]

"Lookin' good, Rainbow Dash," said Apple Bloom.

"Thanks, I am that awesome," boasted (Rainbow Dash).

"No, I mean the sky. It looks extra blue today," corrected Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, we'll have no trouble finding our talents under a clear sky," added Scootaloo.

"All part of my job," finished (Rainbow Dash) before racing off.

"Has anypony noticed anything odd about Zecora?" asked (Rarity).

"No, why?" asked Twilight.

"She isn't rhyming like she usually does," explained (Rarity).

"It's probably nothing to worry about. After all, one doesn't always have to rhyme," assured Twilight.

"Here she comes now," noted Applejack.

"What's going on? I cannot rhyme for the life of me!" wailed Zecora.

"Calm down, Zecora. We can help," stated Twilight.

"How the hay did you lose your rhyming ability? Ain't it like from memory or somethin'?" questioned Apple Bloom.

"I don't know. I just lost the ability to rhyme, like I had never done it before," explained Zecora.

"Did you eat anything or do anything that might've caused it?" asked (Rarity).

"Nothing out of the ordinary," shrugged Zecora.

"Must be some kind of memory lapse but how do we fix it when we always turn to Zecora for help?" asked Twilight.  
"Is that the only thing you're experiencing with this?" asked (Rarity).

"So far, yes. I certainly hope that's all we have to deal with but it doesn't make it any easier to figure out what's wrong," replied Zecora.

"It probably wouldn't do any good to see a doctor about it because it'd be unheard of," concluded Twilight.

"Think our other friends would know anything about this?" asked Fluttershy.

"Probably not. Up until now, I didn't even think such a disease like this was possible," answered Twilight.

"It is like losing a part of my life. I can't even remember how I began rhyming," sighed Zecora.

"Don't you worry, we'll get your rhyming back," assured Applejack.

"Right, we just need to help her remember," agreed Twilight.

"What about a game where we show Zecora banners with sentences that rhyme?" suggested (Pinkie Pie).

"Pinkie, that's a great idea. We just need to have them written. I'll write them tonight and we can start first thing tomorrow," answered Twilight. *heads off*

"Shoot, not havin' Zecora bein' her old self is totally ain't right," thought (Applejack).

"All we can do is wait for Twilight to come up with them but I can't just stand here waiting. Not only is that boring but it's not fun either," added (Rarity). [At Twilight's house...]

"Yes, these are going to be just the thing Zecora needs. Hang on, Zecora, you're going to be your old self again in no time," said Twilight.

To be continued...


	8. Once Upon a Rhyme (2)

Once Upon A Rhyme (2)

[Previously on My Little Pony Tales…]

"Has anypony noticed anything odd about Zecora?" asked (Rarity).

"No, why?" asked Twilight.

"She isn't rhyming like she usually does," explained (Rarity).

"It's probably nothing to worry about. After all, one doesn't always have to rhyme," assured Twilight.

"What about a game where we show Zecora banners with sentences that rhyme?" suggested (Pinkie Pie).

"Yes, these are going to be just the thing Zecora needs. Hang on, Zecora, you're going to be your old self again in no time," said Twilight. *she heads out*

"Golly I hope this works," said (Applejack).

"I don't really feel like myself at all," moaned Zecora.

"That'd be like me not talking. It's like the one thing I do most and if I couldn't do it well it'd be like being isolated from you guys," added (Pinkie Pie).

"Any luck?" asked Melody.

"Nope, not yet but Twilight said she was coming," answered (Rarity).

"There she comes," said Bright Eyes.

"Alright, I have what Zecora needs. All she has to do is memorize them. It'll give her the idea of what her rhyming used to be," stated Twilight.

"Thank you so much, Twilight. I'll go over them right away," said Zecora.

"Take your time," added Twilight.

"The weather outside is nice. It's time to check on the mice," read Zecora.

"We'll leave you to that," said (Applejack). [Later that day...]

"How's it goin'?" asked (Applejack).

"I think I'm getting better. I'm starting to remember how it all went," replied Zecora.

"You do still have a long way to go but that's good to hear that you're on your way back to your old self," stated Twilight.

"I've made sure to read each sentence over dozens of times and hopefully by tomorrow, I'll be back to normal," concluded Zecora before resuming her reading.

"I don't know about that. There must be more sentences here than apples at Sweet Apple Acres," said (Applejack).

"Here's the sun setting in the west. It's time for you to do your best," read Zecora.

"I think somepony is back to normal," noted (Pinkie Pie).

"If I have indeed gotten back my rhymes. We'll be having some good times," added Zecora.

"Golly, she **is** back to normal. Good on ya' Twilight!" cheered (Applejack).

"Glad to know all my work paid off. It was pretty tiring writing that list," said Twilight with relief.

"What do we do with the list now?" asked (Rarity).

"I'll keep it with me, just in case I am ever again without my rhyming abilities," answered Zecora.

"That's the best place for it. After all, you always have the cure for our problems so why not have a cure for your own problem too?" agreed (Rainbow Dash).

"You are right, Rainbow Dash. I felt as though the poison joke had affected me when it made you crash," replied Zecora.

"Wow, who would've guessed that the one friend that fixes others' problems would end up with her own problem and losing her personality no less?" questioned Melody.

"Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" added Bright Eyes.

"Now that our work here is done, I'm glad to know that after a long battle, we have won," stated Zecora.

"You said it, Zecora. Wouldn't be you without your rhymin' anyhow," agreed Applejack.

"I can't imagine what it'd be like if I lost my personality but I bet it would've meant the end of me having sweets or writing in my diary," pondered Bon-Bon.

"What a day it has been. Now it's time for me to head in," said Zecora.

"Yeah, I think we all need a break after that," agreed Twilight.

"Ditto," agreed the others.

"Everything turned out okay and with friends like that, I'm here to stay," thought Zecora.


	9. Different Yolks for Different Folks

Different Yolks for Different Folks

[At the schoolhouse…]

"Students, you may be aware that Easter is tomorrow and as such the annual Easter Egg Hunt will be this weekend. Those wanting to participate will have to submit eggs for the hunt by that weekend. Mr. Kidoo will be the one collecting eggs. Of course, you'll be using plastic eggs not real ones for the hunt. We don't want the eggs getting eaten before they can be found," began Hackney.

"Is the event all day?" asked Sweetheart.

"It lasts until all eggs are found, Sweetheart. Each year we generally have about a gross of eggs," explained Hackney.

"A gross?" asked Melody.

"It's 144 eggs," elaborated Bright Eyes.

"Then why not just say 144 eggs?" questioned Melody.

"It's just a shorter way of saying it. Now then on to today's lesson," replied Hackney.

[Later that day…]

"I bet I can find more eggs than any of you," boasted Ace.

"You will not, I will," protested Bon Bon.

"Will too, you barely got any last year," noted Ace.

"I came late," explained Bon Bon.

"Well whomever gets the most gets a prize, the golden egg," added Starlight.

"What's in the golden egg? asked Sweetheart.

"No one knows exactly. Those that have won it never shared its contents," answered Bright Eyes.

"Well that makes it more the reason to win it," stated Melody.

[That weekend…]

"Wow, look at all the eggs," remarked Starlight.

"There must be twice the amount as last year," added Bright Eyes.

"So **that's** the golden egg," realized Melody.

"It doesn't look so special. It's the same size as the other eggs," noted Ace.

"There has to be a reason it's gold. I'm sure it's for more than looks or it wouldn't be for a prize," protested Bright Eyes.

"It'd be my lucky day to get it," thought Clover.

"Okay, everyone, take your places for the 10th annual Easter Egg Hunt," announced Hackney.

"This is it, I'm taking that golden egg," stated Ace.

"You didn't even like it. Besides, that egg is mine," protested Melody.

"On your mark…get set…go!" declared Hackney. *The ponies look for eggs*

"Found one," called Clover.

"Me too," agreed Sweetheart.

"I found two," stated Ace before putting them in his basket.

"Quite the crowd today. Must mean lots of eggs will be collected," noted Hackney.

"This time, I've made it on time," remarked Melody.

"Well you didn't miss much last time. This is all we were doing last year," stated Lancer.

"Teddy truly ruined the year before that. He stole all the eggs the night before so we didn't have any," said Sweetheart.

"Did not!" snapped Teddy.

"At least he gave them back," reminded Bright Eyes.

"With all the eggs found, I'd like you all to come and present your baskets," announced Hackney. *the ponies rush over*

"Wow, looks like Clover has us beat," said Lancer.

"The pony with the most eggs is…..Clover!" declared Hackney before giving Clover the golden egg.

"Aren't you going to open it, Clove?" asked Melody.

"When I get home, yes but I want to keep the story of the golden egg alive," replied Clover.

"What? You mean you're not going to tell anyone what's in it?" questioned Ace.

"Nope," replied Clover.

"Some surprises are best left unspoiled," thought Bright Eyes.


	10. Mistresses of Manipulation

Mistresses of Manipulation

[In their lair…]

"Ugh, why did we lose to those no-gooders in that competition?" asked Adagio.

"Maybe because they were better?" suggested Aria.

"They were really good," added Sonata.

"We do NOT commend those that are a threat to us!" snapped Adagio.

"Whatever. So what's your grand scheme this time?" replied Aria.

"We're in a different world aren't we? It's not the human world and those here are much less likely to take us down. Plus we're ponies now too thanks to a little magic. We'll blend in and slowly we'll gain everyone's trust and eventually we'll slowly bring in lies to turn everyone against themselves," explained Adagio.

"You really think they'll fall for this? How do we know they haven't been in this sort of scheme before?" asked Aria.

"It says here these ponies have never dealt with a threat before, not even something remotely simple like an infestation. They won't be able to stop us," noted Adagio.

"Can we get breakfast first?" asked Sonata.

"NO!" declared Aria and Adagio.

"Hi, who are you? asked Starlight.

"I'm Adina and this is Arlene and that's Sasha. We're new here," explained Adagio.

"I'm Starlight. I'll show you all around.

"Great, thanks," replied Aria.

"Follow me," stated Starlight. *Aria, Sonata and Adagio follow*

"Hi, Starlight. Are they new?" said Melody.

"Yes they are. I'm showing them around. Adina, Arlene, Sasha, this is Melody.

"Hi," said Melody, Sonata, Aria and Adagio.

"Nice to meet you three. Hope to see you in class tomorrow," stated Melody before walking away.

"Don't worry, we will," assured Adagio.

"Here's our schoolhouse. We learn our lessons here," continued Starlight.

"It's pretty," remarked Sonata.

"Yeah, right," muttered Aria.

"Huh?" questioned Starlight.

"I said, yeah, you're right," replied Aria.

"Oh okay. Here's the ice cream shop. We come here many times after school," resumed Starlight.

"You don't need to tell me twice," said Sonata excitedly. *Aria bumps her*

"We're not here for your sweet tooth," remarked Aria gritting her teeth.

"What's with her?" asked Starlight.

"She's just cranky today. Carry on," assured Adagio.

"If you say so," said Starlight with a bit of uncertainty.

"Starlight, how've you been? Oh and who are your new friends?' asked Bright Eyes.

"Bright Eyes, this is Arlene, Adina and Sasha," introduced Starlight.

"Hi, nice to meet you," greeted Starlight.

"Charmed I'm sure," stated Adagio. [Elsewhere…]

"Where have I seen those three before? They look familiar but at the same time I don't recognize them at all," said Twilight.

"Yeah, I know what y'all mean, Twilight. I can't put my hoof on it either. Guess it's just somethin' to watch for," agreed Applejack.

"Maybe Sunset Shimmer knows about them," suggested Pinkie Pie.

"She's in the human world and it's unlikely she'd recognize them any better than we did," protested Twilight. [Back with Starlight….]

"That about covers it. Maybe we can meet at the ice cream shop?" finished Starlight.

"About that. The three of us are on a strict diet so we can't have any ice cream," noted Adagio.

"Besides, we have our own food with us," added Aria.

"Oh okay. Catch ya later then," sighed Starlight.

"Girls, we've made it in and soon there will be no stopping us," stated Adagio.


	11. Mr Kidoo and the Balloon Festival

Mr. Kidoo and the Balloon Festival

[Outside the schoolhouse…]

"So any plans for the weekend?" asked Starlight.

"Not me," replied Melody.

"Me either," added Clover.

"Well there's always the Balloon Festival," noted Bright Eyes.

"Balloon Festival?" questioned Melody.

"I've been to that once. There are so many truly nice balloons in the sky at one time. Mr. Kidoo hosts it each year," explained Sweetheart.

"He was sick last year though so he didn't have the event," noted Starlight.

"I would hope he's better now so he can do it this year," continued Sweetheart.

"Doesn't seem so special to me anyway," remarked Melody.

"Well I'll be going," said Hackney.

"Doesn't Mr. Kidoo have some kind of crush on you, Ms. Hackney?" asked Patch.

"I wouldn't say so. He was just being nice that one time," answered Hackney.

"I don't know. He **did** look at you in that one way," recalled Patch.

"Now Patch, that doesn't necessarily mean anything that you're talking about. I'm sure if Mr. Kidoo felt that way about me, he'd tell me," concluded Hackney.

[That weekend…]

"Mares and Gentlecolts, may I present to you the 6th annual Balloon Festival! This dazzling special will have over 200 hot air balloons in the sky at the same time. The show will begin shortly!" announced Kidoo.

"It's just as beautiful as I imagined," said Sweetheart with a tear to her eye.

"I guess it's okay," admitted Melody.

"It is pretty nice," added Clover.

"I kinda wish I was part of the parade," noted Bright Eyes.

"Well then we'd need a balloon and skills to use it," added Starlight.

"It's now time to begin the festival. Watch as all these balloons take to the sky in 3…

2….1…..liftoff!" shouted Mr. Kidoo.

"Amazing," thought Sweetheart.

"Enjoying the show?" asked Hackney.

"Yes, Ms Hackney," they replied together.

"I come here every year he's had the event.

"I can't even decide which balloon I like more," stated Clover.

"Me either. They all truly look wonderful," agreed Sweetheart.

"I can. This isn't really for me. See you guys later," answered Melody.

"Okay but you don't know what you're missing," warned Patch.

"I think I do," called Melody.

"Wonder how long it took to get all these balloons here. I bet some of these ponies came from thousands of miles away," pondered Patch.

"Well then it's a good thing they have a balloon to get there rather than walking or something," giggled Bon Bon.

"They're really high up now," noted Starlight.

"About 3600 feet to be exact. That's why it's recommended to bring binoculars to continue watching the balloons. Otherwise, the majority of the show will be missed," said Hackney.

"What a wonderful show this has been but it's time for the finale so bring your eyes back to the sky as they make the return trip," announced Mr. Kidoo.

"Too bad it's always so short," sighed Clover.

"It has to be because balloons wouldn't have the fuel to keep themselves in the air all day and there's no telling what the weather would be like at night," explained Hackney.

"This'd definitely have to be something I'd want to do when I'm older," thought Patch.

"Mr. Kidoo, you've done wonders for the crowd. It's an event that all ponies will enjoy for years to come," thought Hackney.

"It's a thrill to give the crowd a rare treat each year," thought Mr. Kidoo.


	12. The Missing Spoon (1)

The Missing Spoon (1)

[In Ponyville…]

"Diamond look, it's those losers without a Cutie Mark. Are you ready to laugh with me at their next scheme?" asked Silver Spoon.

"Always," sneered Diamond Tiara before they crept closer.

"I got it, y'all. If we're gonna get our Cutie Marks, we gotta try something spectacular," suggested Apple Bloom.

"Like what?" asked Scootaloo.

"Buildin' somethin' for the entire town," continued Apple Bloom.

"Only Scootaloo knows anything about building," protested Sweetie Belle.

"You losers are going to try and build something? Why bother when it'll be as lame as you three?" teased Diamond Tiara.

"Will not. It'll be better than anything you've ever done," called Apple Bloom.

"Oh? Well where's the plans to put it together?" added Silver Spoon.

"We haven't started yet," replied Scootaloo.

"If it's anything like your float last year, it'll be a fragile wreck," remarked Diamond Tiara.

"Just you wait and see. It'll knock the glasses off of Silver Spoon," assured Apple Bloom.

"That'll be the day," giggled Diamond Tiara before she and Silver Spoon walk away.

[The next day, at Silver Spoon's house…]

"What's all this?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"I'm going on vacation with my family," explained Silver Spoon.

"Yeah right. Come on, put all that stuff away so we can have some fun," replied Diamond Tiara.

"I'm serious. My family said it'd be good for us to get out of town for a bit," added Silver Spoon.

"Don't they know you're my best friend?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"Yeah but they said it was for the best," answered Silver Spoon.

"What'll I do without you?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"You've always had better ideas than I have. You'll find fun somehow. Anyway I have to finish packing," assured Silver Spoon.

"Let me come with you. I can get my dad to say yes," begged Diamond Tiara.

"Sorry but my family doesn't want any guests on this trip. We'd be reminded of Ponyville if we let you come. Besides, where we're going doesn't have a huge ton of room," declined Silver Spoon.

"This cannot be happening. My own best friend that I've been hanging with for like ever is not going to be around for a week?!" pondered Diamond Tiara.

"Actually two weeks," corrected Silver Spoon.

"TWO weeks?! Ugh, that means I'm going to find myself bored until you get back," complained Diamond Tiara.

"Good luck, best friend. I gotta go," said Silver Spoon before she departed with her family.

"Some best friend. I don't need you!" continued Diamond Tiara. [Meanwhile…]

"There, I think we got somethin' here. Now we just need to find the materials to put it together. What're y'all thinkin'?" said Apple Bloom.

"Plastic?" asked Scootaloo.

"Sounds easy enough. Who the hay would have enough plastic?" agreed Apple Bloom.

"Shouldn't this be like a surprise or something if it's going to be for the entire town?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"If it is, how will we get help?" asked Scootaloo.

"We'll have to tell somepony but have that somepony not tell anypony else," concluded Apple Bloom.

"Who else would know about building?" asked Scootaloo.

"You're **still** after that building project? Talk about lame," stated Diamond Tiara.

"You're the one that's lame," protested Scootaloo.

"Wait a minute, where's Silver Spoon?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Who cares? She wasn't very nice at all. I say good riddance," stated Scootaloo.

"Who am I kidding? I can't even make a good insult without her," thought Diamond Tiara.

To be continued…


	13. The Missing Spoon (2)

The Missing Spoon (2)

Previously on My Little Pony Tales….

"You losers are going to try and build something? Why bother when it'll be as lame as you three?" teased Diamond Tiara.

"Will not. It'll be better than anything you've ever done," called Apple Bloom.

"That'll be the day," giggled Diamond Tiara before she and Silver Spoon walk away.

[The next day, at Silver Spoon's house…]

"What's all this?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"I'm going on vacation with my family," explained Silver Spoon.

"Some best friend. I don't need you!" continued Diamond Tiara.

"Good luck, best friend. I gotta go," said Silver Spoon before she departed with her family.

"You're **still** after that building project? Talk about lame," stated Diamond Tiara.

"Wait a minute, where's Silver Spoon?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Who cares? She wasn't very nice at all. I say good riddance," stated Scootaloo.

"Who am I kidding? I can't even make a good insult without her," thought Diamond Tiara.

"Diamond, is somethin' wrong?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Not that it's **your** business but my best friend is gone," replied Diamond Tiara sadly.

"Silver Spoon?" Where'd she go?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Vacation and I don't feel I can be myself without her," added Diamond Tiara.

"I don't know about you but I feel kinda bad for her in spite of how mean she's been," whispered Scootaloo to Sweetie Belle.

"I know what you mean," agreed Sweetie Belle quietly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I might need your help thinking of things to do around here," admitted Diamond Tiara.

"We'll help," assured Apple Bloom.

"We will?" questioned Scootaloo.

"You will?" repeated Diamond Tiara.

"Of course. If y'all agree not to bully us no more," replied Apple Bloom.

"It's a deal," agreed Diamond Tiara.

"Alright, now that that's done, maybe you can help us with our building. We're thinkin' of usin' plastic to make it. We already have the map of what it'll look like," stated Apple Bloom before showing the blueprints.

"I'm sure my dad has plastic or he can buy some. I'll go ask," figured Diamond Tiara.

"Maybe she ain't so bad after all," said Apple Bloom. [At Diamond Tiara's house…]

"Silver Spoon? What are you doing here? You said the vacation was two weeks," noted Diamond Tiara.

"Our cruise got cancelled and we had to be rescued. We figured that wasn't worth the trip so here we are," explained Silver Spoon.

"You arrived just in time. I nearly actually did something for the No Mark Losers," explained Diamond Tiara.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure but no matter. I'll make sure you never do that again," assured Silver Spoon.

"Good because the last thing I want to do is help those three blank flanks," added Diamond Tiara.

"What's takin' so long? Is your dad helpin' or not?" asked Apple Bloom as she and the others run over.

"You actually were getting your dad on this?" asked Silver Spoon.

"Of course not. My dad is always busy. There's no way he'd stop from his schedule to help," replied Diamond Tiara.

"I knew there was something not to be trusted with her," frowned Scootaloo.

"I can't believe you'd build us up like that then opt out when you were far enough away," complained Apple Bloom.

"Only one thing left to do. Let's build it ourselves!" declared Scootaloo.

"Yeah!" the three of them shouted while putting their hooves together.


	14. Locked and Loaded (1)

Locked and Loaded (1)

[At Melody's house…]

"Melody, dear, it's time for school," called her mother.

"Coming, mom," answered Melody before heading downstairs.

"There's your lunch. The bus should be here shortly," continued her mother.

"Thanks, mom," added Melody before the bus arrived and she got on.

[On the bus…]

"Morning, Mel," called Starlight.

"Hey, Starlight. What's new?" answered Melody.

"Have you been out lately?" asked Starlight.

"Who me? Not since this morning," assured Melody.

"There's a rumor that you were out last night," explained Bright Eyes.

"I was home all weekend," protested Melody.

"Well someone was out last night and it wasn't anyone I know," stated Bon Bon.

"Weird. Wonder if someone was pretending to be you?" suggested Patch.

"Sounds like it," figured Starlight.

"We can try to catch them tonight or something," stated Patch.

"If we don't have a boatload of homework to do," added Bright Eyes. [At the school…]

"Well this is odd. It's locked," noted Melody.

"School closed? Can that truly be right?" questioned Sweetheart.

"It's not a holiday I know of and I would've thought we'd get like a phone call home or something," said Bright Eyes. *Patch goes to the window*

"See anything Patch?" asked Bon Bon.

"Not a thing. The lights aren't even on," replied Patch.

"How strange. Would've thought it'd be open as it's nearly time for class," noted Starlight.

"Come to think of it, where's Ms Hackney?" asked Clover.

"Maybe she's truly sick and couldn't even make a phone call?" wondered Sweetheart.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart. Let's go see Mr. Tidwell. Maybe he knows about this," stated Bright Eyes. *The group search*

"No Mr. Tidwell either. They can't **both** be sick can they?" questioned Melody.

"What do we do now? Do we stay here to see if things change or do we go home?" asked Clover.

"I think we should stay here. Maybe the lights will be turned on soon," replied Bright Eyes.

[Inside the school…]

"This is not the way to start off the week. I have a class to teach but I'm locked in the closet. If only I could get my hooves on the pony that locked me in here. I don't even know where Mr. Tidwell is but I can guess that he's trapped too. I sure hope the class is okay and can eventually get me out of here," said Hackney. [Bach outside….]

"Hey look, there's some tracks in the grass. Maybe they lead to Mr. Tidwell?" noticed Bon Bon.

"Good find, Bon Bon! Let's follow then," declared Bright Eyes. *The group follow*

"Huh, never been back here before. This must be new, though I don't even recall seeing any of this before, even from the front," remarked Melody.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Tidwell!" wailed Sweetheart.

"Where is he, Sweetheart?" asked Starlight.

"He's locked in this small house," explained Sweetheart.

"Well we're getting him out," stated Melody before she and the rest of the group rush over*

"It's not even locked," said Bright Eyes as she lifted the latch.

"Mr. Tidwell, are you okay?" asked Sweetheart.

"What happened?" asked Patch.

"A yellow pony with orange hair shoved me in here and used sleeping gas," explained Tidwell.

"We found the tracks leading here. We believe Ms. Hackney is in trouble too.

"Well follow me. I know a back way into the school," stated Mr. Tidwell. [Inside the school…]

"I hear banging," noted Bon Bon.

"Me too. She must be in the closet," concluded Tidwell before he and the others continue.

"Here we are. Let's just hope Ms Hackney is in there," thought Melody.

To be continued…


	15. Locked and Loaded (2)

Locked and Loaded (2)

Previously on My Little Pony Tales…

"There's a rumor that you were out last night," explained Bright Eyes.

"I was home all weekend," protested Melody.

"Weird. Wonder if someone was pretending to be you?" suggested Patch.

"Sounds like it," figured Starlight.

"School closed? Can that truly be right?" questioned Sweetheart.

"It's not a holiday I know of and I would've thought we'd get like a phone call home or something," said Bright Eyes. *Patch goes to the window*

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Tidwell!" wailed Sweetheart.

"Well we're getting him out," stated Melody before she and the rest of the group rush over*

"What happened?" asked Patch.

"A yellow pony with orange hair shoved me in here and used sleeping gas," explained Tidwell.

"Well follow me. I know a back way into the school," stated Mr. Tidwell. [Inside the school…]

"Here we are. Let's just hope Ms Hackney is in there," thought Melody.

"It's locked. Good thing I carry the key," noted Tidwell before getting it. *he unlocks the door and the others open it*

"Ms Hackney!" they all shouted together.

"Thank goodness you all found me. I've been locked in here for hours," stated Hackney.

"Who did this?" asked Patch.

"All I saw were her purple and green hair and purple eyes," explained Hackney.

"When did this happen?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Last night when I was cleaning up to leave," replied Hackney.

"Strange. Mr. Tidwell was also missing. Do you think it's truly related to this?" asked Sweetheart.

"We should see if they know anything about it," suggested Starlight.

"Good idea," concluded Hackney before following. [With Aria, Adagio and Sonata…]

"Too easy. They're bound to think they don't have school and end up missing out," grinned Adagio.

"Look who's coming. It's those ponies from before. Think they know anything?" asked Aria.

"Let me handle this. Hi, do you need something from us?" questioned Adagio.

"We kinda do. Do you know anything about our school teacher and janitor ending up in a small house and closet respectively?" asked Bright Eyes.

"That's so tragic. I wish we knew sooner so we could've helped them out," remarked Adagio sarcastically.

"In other words, we don't know anything about it," added Aria.

"You sure? Both of the trapped ponies claimed to describe you guys from what they saw," recalled Bright Eyes.

"Of course we are. We were home studying together. We don't have any idea what you're talking about," assured Adagio.

"Well….okay. Thanks anyway," finished Bon Bon before they left.

"It's clear they're suspicious so we need to turn their attention on each other. It's time to spread some rumors," said Adagio.

"What kind of rumors?" asked Aria.

"You know, things that we know aren't true but may be considered true by those other ponies.

"I'll say them," agreed Sonata.

"No, I'll say them," protested Aria.

"**I'll** be the one to make them up and you two can both say them but do not screw it up. All you need to do is find out all their names so the proper lie can be attributed to them," instructed Adagio.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get the word out," said Aria.

"We sure will," echoed Sonata.

"When we do, we'll just sit back and watch them tear at each others' throats," added Adagio. [Back with the others…]

"Those three new ponies, whomever they are, are definitely up to something but what?" thought Twilight.


	16. A Kiss with Love

A Kiss with Love

[At the schoolhouse…]

"Settle down, class. We have a new student with us today. Her name is Love Kiss. I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome?" began Hackney.

"Yes, Ms Hackney," replied the class.

"Tell us a bit about yourself," continued Hackney.

"Well I'm an expert on dating so if any of you need advice, I'm open for discussion," explained Love Kiss.

"Well we might be considered lucky to have you here then. Why don't you take a seat next to Ace?" replied Hackney.

"Are you guys seeing her? She's pretty attractive," whispered Lancer.

"Totally and I'm going to score her," added Ace quietly.

"We'll begin today's lesson on fractions with different denominators. When you multiply ones with different denominators, you have to get them to have the same denominators. Denominators are the numbers at the bottom of the fraction. The way you get them to be the same is to find their common multiple. In the case of 1/2 times 1/8, we have a number of 2 and a number of 8, which makes their common denominator 8. To do this, you multiply the 2 by 4 and when you do it on the bottom, you must do it on top of the fraction as well. So, 2 times 4 is 8 and then 1 times 4 is 4. Now you can multiply the fractions and the end result is 4/8, which you then have to reduce to 1/2. Any questions?" elaborated Hackney. *Sweetheart raises her hoof*

"What if there isn't a common number for the denomerators?" asked Sweetheart.

"They all will have one, Sweetheart. After all, we can't have 0 at the bottom because you can't divide by nothing. It just doesn't work," replied Hackney. [Later that day…]

"So Lancer, I hear you need help with getting hooked up with your friend Bright Eyes?" questioned Love Kiss.

"Yes, that's right. I've tried this before but it never worked out," answered Lancer.

"You need to be yourself. Take it easy when you first meet her. Ask her questions to get her interested. Then when the moment is right, take it a step further. You don't want to just jump in with the question because neither of you will know if the other is the right match, not to mention it's a huge leap for someone that just met. Does that help?" began Love Kiss.

"Step aside, Lancer. She's mine," protested Ace.

"While you do look handsome, Ace, I'm not really the type that actually gets dates, only helps for practicing to get dates," noted Love Kiss.

"Someone like you must have some date though," insisted Ace.

"I have temporary dates but that's it. It's sort of my hobby to get ponies to be confident about finding their significant other because no one likes awkward moments," continued Love Kiss.

"Will this cost me anything?" asked Lancer.

"Of course not. Advice shouldn't have a price for any reason," assured Love Kiss.

"Teddy and I were kind of truly thinking about getting together too," stated Sweetheart.

"Being friends is always a good start because it's not much beyond that for the step to romance. It's like I told Bright Eyes and Lancer. Don't try to act like someone else because that's going to confuse the significant other, not to mention you're lying to them and they probably won't want to date you after that," advised Love Kiss.

"That's great advice, thank you," remarked Sweetheart.

"You're welcome. Now I must be going because other ponies will need my help," replied Love Kiss. *she gets up and walks away*

"Just when I thought I'd found someone more attractive than Melody," sighed Ace.

"There will be others, Ace," assured Melody.

"None like her I bet," protested Ace.

"Sure there will. You just have to keep looking," figured Melody.

"Besides, it's not like you to be so down about things," added Teddy.

"Yeah, usually that's my problem," agreed Lancer.

"Perhaps there is another pony out there waiting for me. A pony that is as athletic as I am that I can call my own," thought Ace.


	17. Pie Day

Pie Day

[Inside the schoolhouse…]

"Students, today is Pi Day. It's a day we celebrate on March 14 as the number for Pi in mathematics is 3.14, which also how some ponies write dates of the year," began Hackney.

"What does that have to do with pies?" asked Bon Bon.

"It's just a number, Bon Bon. It has nothing to do with that kind of pie," explained Starlight.

"Exactly, Starlight. In fact, the great mathematician named Ray Dious is the inventor. He found it when actually making a math problem using a pie. Now the reason why Pi is written as 3.14 is because it's a lot longer. In fact, it never actually ends. The calculators of today can't even put it out but will show several of its numbers. If you've looked at geometric shapes, each one has a math formula attached and the circle is no exception. Of course, I won't be teaching that to you for a long while but it's just for future reference," explained Hackney.

"Formula, like baby formula?" asked Sweetheart.

"More like math formula, Sweetheart. corrected Hackney.

"Hey, at 1:05 PM today it'll be the next two digits in the number for Pi, 1 and 5," noted Bright Eyes.

"Very good, Bright Eyes. Of course, if the date were to line up precisely, it could be an even bigger day than today," replied Hackney. [Later that day…]

"Wow, pies during lunch. I couldn't even choose," remarked Bon Bon.

"I hope I'll be ready when Ms. Hackney teaches those math formulas," sighed Clover.

"Don't worry, Clove. She said that was a long time from now. I'm sure by then we'll be ready,"  
assured Starlight.

"Wait a minute, are they serving pies in town too?" asked Melody.

"I don't think so," answered Bright Eyes.

"What's that over there?" noted Patch. *the group rush over*

"A pie-eating contest. I bet I'd win for sure," stated Bon Bon.

"It's already started though. We can't enter," noted Starlight.

"Maybe next year then," concluded Bon Bon.

"Besides, Ms. Hackney gave us homework anyway. Maybe we can have our own pie-eating contest later in the week?" added Starlight.

"That'd truly be nice, though like Bon Bon said, she'd probably win," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah, and have a tummy ache," giggled Patch.

"Would not," protested Bon Bon.

"Check it out, they're also throwing pies. This I **have** to try out," said Patch excitedly before racing off.

"Patch come back!" called Starlight.

"I'll have the homework done by tomorrow," yelled Patch before she disappeared.

"Sometimes I think she's too adventurous for her own good," muttered Melody.

"You said it, Mel," agreed Bright Eyes.

"She wouldn't be Patch if she wasn't," said Bon Bon.

"Let's just get our homework done so that we don't have to worry," suggested Starlight. [With Patch…]

"Good aim but you'll have to do better," advised Patch.

"You're not bad yourself," called one of the other contestants before nailing Patch in the face.

"Mmmm, blueberry," said Patch licking her lips. [Later that night at Patch's house…]

"Wow, it's late. I'd better get started on the homework," said Patch. *Her bedroom door opens*

"Patch, what are you doing back so late?" asked her mom.

"I was at a pie throwing contest," explained Patch.

"When you had homework to do? That's not very responsible of you. Get the homework done and go right to bed," scolded her mother.

"Yes, mom," answered Patch before the door was closed. [The next day…]

"Wow, Patch you look tired," noted Starlight.

"I was doing the homework late at night. It was worth it though because the pie throwing contest was the most fun I've had in a while," stated Patch.


	18. Discorderly Conduct (1)

Discorderly Conduct (1)

[Inside Twilight's treehouse…]

"What is it about those three ponies that makes them so familiar? Apart from their colors, I don't have any link on them at all," pondered Twilight.

"Wouldn't their voices give them away too?" asked Spike.

"So far, that hasn't become obvious. Maybe one of my books has the answer," replied Twilight. *she brings several of them down*

"What about that book on Sirens?" asked Spike.

"They **do **remind me of the sirens but it's not them because the sirens weren't ponies," protested Twilight.

"Maybe it's a disguise?" questioned Spike.

"Perhaps but I'd need evidence to support it," added Twilight.

"Can't we just get our friends to help?" noted Spike.

"It's worth a try but I doubt they'll know any more than I do. After all, they knew nothing about the Sirens when I first provided the story in Canterlot High. Spike, bring them here, please," agreed Twilight. *Spike brings them over*

"What's this about, Twilight? Spike told us you had a dilemma that needed sorting," began Applejack.

"Have any of you seen those three new ponies before?" asked Twilight.

"Not in a day of my life," replied Applejack.

"Nor I," added Rarity.

"Well this **is **a dilemma if nopony can even pinpoint who they are," said Discord.

"What's Discord doing here?" asked Twilight.

"Fluttershy invited me. Besides, if anything I may be your best defense if these new ponies turn out to be a threat," explained Discord.

"What would you know about them when you've never seen their counterparts at Canterlot High?" questioned Twilight.

"Canterlot High? There's a high school in Canterlot?" asked Discord.

"Long story but you wouldn't understand it anyway. The point is our other friends have reported somewhat bad activity ever since the three new ponies arrived," answered Twilight.

"Well then **I** will have to view them myself. Take me to them," concluded Discord.

"We don't even know if they'd be out today," protested Rarity.

"Ooooooor maybe they're out there," pointed Pinkie Pie to the window.

"Even so, we can't just go out and accuse them of wrong doing without proof," reminded Twilight.

"I can," stated Discord before disappearing.

"Get back here, Discord! Y'all got no right!" shouted Applejack. [Outside…]

"You again? You're the one that made this town a mess!" noted Melody.

"That's right, go away, Discord!" added Bright Eyes.

"Well I'll have you all know I'm here on official business to learn the whereabouts of three new ponies we feel have a link to other beings not from this world," elaborated Discord.

"How do you know about the new ponies?" asked Starlight.

"My friend Twilight and all her friends have filled me in. Now as I understand it, you all have met these ponies before, yes?" continued Discord.

"Yeah," replied Starlight.

"Would you know where they are exactly?" asked Discord.

"Over there," sighed Bon Bon.

"Well then allow me to handle them for you. I'm a good guy now," assured Discord before disappearing.

"How do we know we can trust him?" asked Bon Bon.

"Well he's gone now. Maybe he really will get rid of them?" asked Sweetheart.

"Let's hope so," nodded Melody. [Elsewhere…]

"So you three have been up to malicious acts have you?" asked Discord.

"Not at all. You have the wrong ponies," protested Aria.

"Actually, I have the **right** ponies and it's my duty to take you all down!" declared Discord.

To be continued…


	19. Discorderly Conduct (2)

Discorderly Conduct (2)

Previously on My Little Pony Tales…

"Have any of you seen those three new ponies before?" asked Twilight.

"Not in a day of my life," replied Applejack.

"Nor I," added Rarity.

"Well this **is **a dilemma if nopony can even pinpoint who they are," said Discord.

"We don't even know if they'd be out today," protested Rarity.

"Ooooooor maybe they're out there," pointed Pinkie Pie to the window.

"So you three have been up to malicious acts have you?" asked Discord.

"Not at all. You have the wrong ponies," protested Aria.

"Actually, I have the **right** ponies and it's my duty to take you all down!" declared Discord.

"You're going to attack three innocent ponies like us that you don't even know? Here I thought you were nice," said Adagio.

"Nice only to those that are nice to everyone. Now it's time for your end," stated Discord before snapping his fingers. *he turns white*

"You were saying?" smirked Adagio.

"Now it's our turn," declared Aria before she and the others turn Discord evil.

"Perhaps now you can help rather than hurt?" suggested Adagio.

"Why of course my dears. You all have brought my old self back again. It's the least I can do," replied Discord. [Inside the treehouse…]

"What's going on out there?" asked Rarity.

"Looks like Discord is interactin' with the new ponies," concluded Applejack.

"Well maybe he can take them down, not that I trust him fully or anything," added Rainbow Dash.

"He will win for us," assured Fluttershy.

"I don't think so. From what I see, Discord isn't cheerful anymore. In fact, he seems to be how he was before he was reformed," noted Twilight.

"Y'all are kiddin, right, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"I'd like to be, Applejack. We'll have to see for ourselves," replied Twilight before the group rushes out.

"Discord you quadruple-crossing snake!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"There are no snakes here, at least not yet," protested Discord. *turns the Mane Six into snakes*

"Nice work, now we need to get the rest of the plan in motion," stated Adagio before she and her group with Discord leaves.

"The new ponies are with Discord," realized Twilight.

"Could they really be the same foes we faced at Canterlot High?" pondered Rarity.

"Well something literally got into Discord and we have to break it," declared Applejack.

"How in Equestria are we going to do that, Applejack?" asked Rarity.

"We'll need to see what the new ponies' powers are and come up with a countermeasure," explained Twilight.

"We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore so what exactly are we going to do with just two unicorns?" protested Rainbow Dash.

"Perhaps the ponies that live here can help. After all, this is their home turf and they know the most about these ponies," suggested Twilight.

"Then let's go pay them a visit," agreed Rainbow Dash. *The group head out* [Elsewhere…]

"Great, not only is our so-called friend now best friends with the new ponies but now we don't have any sort of defense," muttered Melody.

"Wait, here come our other friends," noted Patch.

"Thank goodness. Do any of you know how to stop this?" asked Starlight.

"No but we thought you all might know something about the three new ponies, replied Rainbow Dash.

"We only know teeny bits from what our school teacher and janitor told us but I doubt that's truly any more than you guys know," added Sweetheart.

"How are we ever going to bring Ponyville back to normal?" questioned Clover.

To be continued…


	20. Discorderly Conduct (3)

Discorderly Conduct (3)

Previously on My Little Pony Tales…

"What's going on out there?" asked Rarity.

"Looks like Discord is interactin' with the new ponies," concluded Applejack.

"He will win for us," assured Fluttershy.

"I don't think so. From what I see, Discord isn't cheerful anymore. In fact, he seems to be how he was before he was reformed," noted Twilight.

"Y'all are kiddin, right, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"I'd like to be, Applejack. We'll have to see for ourselves," replied Twilight before the group rushes out.

"Discord you quadruple-crossing snake!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Nice work, now we need to get the rest of the plan in motion," stated Adagio before she and her group with Discord leaves.

"Great, not only is our so-called friend now best friends with the new ponies but now we don't have any sort of defense," muttered Melody.

"How are we ever going to bring Ponyville back to normal?" questioned Clover.

"Wait a sec, we have our own elements," noted Bright Eyes.

"Wait, your **own**? I thought the Elements of Harmony was just one-of-a-kind," protested Twilight.

"We actually discovered them a few years ago. We don't know how long they've actually existed though," added Melody.

"Well alright then. Maybe y'all can take down both enemies with our help?" questioned Applejack.

"It's worth a try," agreed Twilight. [Later that day….]

"What's all this?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"There's signs all over the place!" noted Clover.

"This seems like foul play. We definitely didn't put them up," concluded Bright Eyes. *They walk over*

"Melody wears dirty socks every morning? That can't be true," read Patch.

"Says here you eat like a pig, Bon Bon," added Patch.

"I do not!" snapped Bon Bon. *They start slipping around*

"Now what?" asked Applejack.

"Discord made the ground into soap," realized Twilight.

"Proud of it. Are you guys enjoying the notes we've left?" replied Discord.

"You wish! We're going to take you down," declared Rainbow Dash.

"Not even remotely possible as I recall you gave up the Elements of Harmony to the tree," protested Discord.

"Tree?" questioned the Tales group.

"A special tree. The Tree of Harmony held six chests and we just recently unlocked them," explained Twilight.

"Sounds cool," remarked Melody.

"Well regardless, have fun with this instead," stated Discord. *he snaps his fingers and puts the Mane Six in bubbles of ice*

"Are those bubbles of ice?" asked Patch.

"Marvelous aren't they?" questioned Discord.

"You'll pay for everything you've done here and now!" shouted Patch.

"Quite the contrary actually. You see, your town is now under my control. You're all trapped in the Discord Dome and the only way out is to relinquish your new elements to me. Oh and you can't use them either so you might as well hand them over," insisted Discord.

"As if. What do you think we are, stupid or something?" replied Melody.

"Yeah, why are we going to follow your rules when you've caused such a mess here?" added Bon Bon.

"We may not have another choice," reminded Bright Eyes.

"Of course we do and once we figure that out, you'll regret messing with this town," declared Bon Bon.

To be continued…


	21. Discorderly Conduct (4)

Discorderly Conduct (2)

Previously on My Little Pony Tales…

"Have any of you seen those three new ponies before?" asked Twilight.

"Not in a day of my life," replied Applejack.

"Nor I," added Rarity.

"Well this **is **a dilemma if nopony can even pinpoint who they are," said Discord.

"We don't even know if they'd be out today," protested Rarity.

"Ooooooor maybe they're out there," pointed Pinkie Pie to the window.

"So you three have been up to malicious acts have you?" asked Discord.

"Not at all. You have the wrong ponies," protested Aria.

"Actually, I have the **right** ponies and it's my duty to take you all down!" declared Discord.

"You're going to attack three innocent ponies like us that you don't even know? Here I thought you were nice," said Adagio.

"Nice only to those that are nice to everyone. Now it's time for your end," stated Discord before snapping his fingers. *he turns white*

"You were saying?" smirked Adagio.

"Now it's our turn," declared Aria before she and the others turn Discord evil.

"Perhaps now you can help rather than hurt?" suggested Adagio.

"Why of course my dears. You all have brought my old self back again. It's the least I can do," replied Discord. [Inside the treehouse…]

"What's going on out there?" asked Rarity.

"Looks like Discord is interactin' with the new ponies," concluded Applejack.

"Well maybe he can take them down, not that I trust him fully or anything," added Rainbow Dash.

"He will win for us," assured Fluttershy.

"I don't think so. From what I see, Discord isn't cheerful anymore. In fact, he seems to be how he was before he was reformed," noted Twilight.

"Y'all are kiddin, right, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"I'd like to be, Applejack. We'll have to see for ourselves," replied Twilight before the group rushes out.

"Discord you quadruple-crossing snake!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"There are no snakes here, at least not yet," protested Discord. *turns the Mane Six into snakes*

"Nice work, now we need to get the rest of the plan in motion," stated Adagio before she and her group with Discord leaves.

"The new ponies are with Discord," realized Twilight.

"Could they really be the same foes we faced at Canterlot High?" pondered Rarity.

"Well something literally got into Discord and we have to break it," declared Applejack.

"How in Equestria are we going to do that, Applejack?" asked Rarity.

"We'll need to see what the new ponies' powers are and come up with a countermeasure," explained Twilight.

"We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore so what exactly are we going to do with just two unicorns?" protested Rainbow Dash.

"Perhaps the ponies that live here can help. After all, this is their home turf and they know the most about these ponies," suggested Twilight.

"Then let's go pay them a visit," agreed Rainbow Dash. *The group head out* [Elsewhere…]

"Great, not only is our so-called friend now best friends with the new ponies but now we don't have any sort of defense," muttered Melody.

"Wait, here come our other friends," noted Patch.

"Thank goodness. Do any of you know how to stop this?" asked Starlight.

"No but we thought you all might know something about the three new ponies, replied Rainbow Dash.

"We only know teeny bits from what our school teacher and janitor told us but I doubt that's truly any more than you guys know," added Sweetheart.

"How are we ever going to bring Ponyville back to normal?" questioned Clover.

To be continued…


	22. Trio of Terror (1)

Trio of Terror (1)

[In Ponyville…]

"Good job, Adagio. Your latest plan is basically a bust without Discord helping out," noted Aria.

"Save it! It's not over yet. So what if they have some help? It didn't work against these pendants," protested Adagio.

"Can we…" started Sonata.

"Don't you mention food," said Adagio gritting her teeth.

"I was just going to ask if we could maybe steal magic from others. I don't always ask about food," snapped Sonata.

"For once, she might be on to something. If we take magic from others, it'll enhance our own powers," admitted Aria.

"Except we don't know anyone that has magic except those ponies and it's doubtful any others do," added Adagio.

"Maybe we could use our magic to shut down their magic?" suggested Sonata.

"That's actually not bad, Sonata. Since we're already more powerful, we could just take their magic for ourselves and then they wouldn't be able to stop us," explained Adagio.

"How do we do that?" asked Aria.

"We'll trick them with our amazing disguises. We have magic after all so all we need to do is take on a different pony," elaborated Adagio.

"How do you know this'll work? Won't the other ponies know we're not really the ponies we claim to be?" continued Aria.

"We'll just research the real ponies to find out more about them. This way, if they try to fact check, we'll have the answers as well as they do," assured Adagio.

"You'd better be right. Otherwise, I'll be convinced that you are as useless as Sonata," warned Aria.

"I am right and you will **not** question my ability as I'm the one that got this group together," replied Adagio.

"Are not, because if you did, you wouldn't have dragged along Sonata," protested Aria.

"Shut it, she's done her part. Question me again and you'll be out of the group," remarked Adagio.

"You know you couldn't do that because then you'd just have Sonata and you'd never get anything done," added Aria.

"We'll see. Now let's get into disguises NOW!" continued Adagio.

"Fine," agreed Aria before the three of them changed.

"Now that we've had our makeover, we need to get rid of the original," smirked Adagio. [That night, at Twilight's house…]

"Ugh, all this mess is giving me a headache. Time to hit the hay, Spike," stated Twilight.

"What if those three ponies strike again?" asked Spike.

"Well we can't beat them if we're too tired to thing straight. Goodnight, Spike," replied Twilight before she and Spike went to sleep. [Outside…]

"Now's our chance. Our magic will bind them in place so they can't move and her friends won't be able to get her out," stated Adagio. *They sneak inside*

"Who's the dragon?" whispered Aria.

"Never mind. The real threat is in front of us," replied Adagio before the three of them trap Twilight in a magical cocoon and quietly slip out.

"Too easy," remarked Adagio.

"Now the others should be even easier," added Aria.

"Indeed because without Twilight, they don't have a shot," snickered Adagio.

"What about the other ponies and their new elements? Shouldn't we go after them next?" asked Sonata.

"They aren't so much of a threat if we tackle Twilight's friends because they're these inhabitants' helping hooves. Plus the ponies that actually live here know less about us than the ones that don't, even if they've recognized us before," replied Adagio.

"Once they're all captured, this town will be ours!" declared Aria.

To be continued…


	23. Trio of Terror (2)

Trio of Terror (2)

Previously on My Little Pony Tales…

"Good job, Adagio. Your latest plan is basically a bust without Discord helping out," noted Aria.

"Maybe we could use our magic to shut down their magic?" suggested Sonata.

"That's actually not bad, Sonata. Since we're already more powerful, we could just take their magic for ourselves and then they wouldn't be able to stop us," explained Adagio.

"You'd better be right. Otherwise, I'll be convinced that you are as useless as Sonata," warned Aria.

"Now's our chance. Our magic will bind them in place so they can't move and her friends won't be able to get her out," stated Adagio. *They sneak inside*

"Who's the dragon?" whispered Aria.

"Never mind. The real threat is in front of us," replied Adagio before the three of them trap Twilight in a magical cocoon and quietly slip out.

"Too easy," remarked Adagio.

"Once they're all captured, this town will be ours!" declared Aria.

"We should tackle anyone else with Magic first. We know of the white pony with purple hair has magic too. We'll go after her next. [At Rarity's house…] *Rarity and Sweetie Belle are sleeping*

"Keep quiet," warned Aria to Sonata quietly.

"You're mine," whispered Adagio before capturing Rarity in a magical cocoon. *The group snicker until Sonata trips over a teddy bear*

"SHHHHHHH!" said Aria and Adagio together.*Sweetie Belle wakes up*

"What was that?" asked Sweetie Belle. *Adagio, Sonata and Aria try acting naturally*

"Hello, um, what's your name?" began Adagio.

"You know my name, Twilight. It's Sweetie Belle," replied Sweetie-Belle a bit puzzled.

"Oh right. Just go back to sleep. We were just looking around for ideas in magic spells," assured Aria.

"Well keep it down. Rarity and I are trying to sleep," finished Sweetie Belle before nodding back to sleep.

"Will do," added Adagio before the three of them sneak out. [Outside…]

"You nearly blew it, Sonata. You are staying outside each house until we're done, got it?" scolded Adagio.

"Yeah, just so we succeed," added Aria.

"Aha, can you both see this? We're gaining magic from the others. Once the cocoon expires, the others won't have any magic left and thus can't defeat us with magic," noted Adagio.

"So whose house is next?" asked Aria.

"None of the others have magic but I was certain two of them had wings so they're our next target. There's a blue one with rainbow hair and a yellow one with pink hair. The blue one looked much stronger so she's officially next," answered Adagio. [At Rainbow Dash's house…]

"Remember, Sonata, wait here. Don't speak to anyone but us," reminded Aria before she and Adagio head in. *Sonata nodded* [20 minutes later…]

"Well **she** was a struggle," remarked Adagio.

"Alright, Sonata, let's go. Wait, where **is** Sonata?" stated Aria.

"Ugh, don't tell me she's eating. She's been on that subject all day," groaned Adagio.

"Wait, here she comes," noted Aria.

"Happy now?" questioned Adagio angrily. *Sonata nods and continues eating*

"Now we have the easy one. I've heard she's pretty cowardly when it comes to facing danger," continued Adagio.

"Whatever, let's go," said Aria. [At Fluttershy's house…]

"This won't take long," assured Adagio as she and Aria went in. *Sonata finishes her taco* [Half an hour later…]

"How was she so difficult? The others were easier and they're braver," questioned Aria.

"Clearly being a coward has some perks. No matter, she's restrained as well. All that's left to do now are the ponies with their new elements. Once that happens, we can finally reign supreme!" declared Adagio.

To be continued…


	24. Trio of Terror (3)

Trio of Terror (3)

Previously on My Little Pony Tales…

"Aha, can you both see this? We're gaining magic from the others. Once the cocoon expires, the others won't have any magic left and thus can't defeat us with magic," noted Adagio.

"So whose house is next?" asked Aria.

"Now we have the easy one. I've heard she's pretty cowardly when it comes to facing danger," continued Adagio.

"Whatever, let's go," said Aria. [At Fluttershy's house…]

"This won't take long," assured Adagio as she and Aria went in. *Sonata finishes her taco* [Half an hour later…]

"How was she so difficult? The others were easier and they're braver," questioned Aria.

"Clearly being a coward has some perks. No matter, she's restrained as well. All that's left to do now are the ponies with their new elements. Once that happens, we can finally reign supreme!" declared Adagio.

"Not on our watch," declared Hackney.

"How'd YOU get out?" questioned Adagio.

"I had some much needed help. As for you all, you don't belong here, certainly not after what you've done," replied Hackney.

"You're too old to apprehend us," said Aria.

"With age comes wisdom and that's something everyone can learn from," protested Hackney.

"Maybe you'd better sit this one out, Ms Hackney. After all, they got you into the situation you were in," suggested Sweetheart.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart. This is our town and I cannot stand to see them take it away," answered Hackney.

"You don't have any magic," protested Aria.

"Then you don't know me very well," smiled Hackney before revealing her element.

"She has an element too," noted Patch.

"The element of teaching to be exact," added Hackney.

"Whatever, it's no match for our pendants," insisted Adagio.

"Yeah, you'll fail," agreed Sonata.

"Watch and learn the hard way why you're all wrong. Students, let's ban together to take them down!" declared Hackney. *The Tales ponies group together*

"Girls, we'll do the same," said Adagio before they combine their magic.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" shouted Hackney before she and the others launch their combined magic with the Dazzlings. *The magic hits and disappears*

"Evenly matched, but how?" questioned Adagio.

"We have reinforcements," explained Melody.

"That and the power of friendship," added Twilight.

"How'd **they** get out?" asked Aria.

"Friendship conquers all. No negativity can ever keep us down for long," explained Twilight.

"With our magic and their magic, you three are going down for good," declared Rarity.

"Alright, y'all time for a group spell!" stated Applejack excitedly. *The group reforms and the Dazzlings strike but it doesn't work*

"Nothing happened!" noted Adagio.

"See, this is why this never works. Your plans are always flawed, Adagio," scolded Aria.

"Here's our chance," whispered Rainbow Dash.

"FIRE!" declared Twilight. *Their combined magic sends the Dazzlings far into space and restores Discord to being nice*

"Now that's a right dinger of a home run," said Applejack.

"Well done, everyone!" applauded Hackney.

"We owe it to you six. You allowed us to finish them off," said Bright Eyes to the Mane Six.

"This was a group effort. Neither group could've had enough magic within them to conquer those girls' new powers," said Twilight.

"These students are proving themselves more and more with each year. I'm so proud," thought Hackney.


	25. Working Backwards

Working Backwards

[At the schoolhouse…]

"We're all so very thankful for the job you girls did. Who knows where we'd be now had those new ponies not been defeated," began Hackney.

"You helped too, Ms Hackney," added Melody.

"Yes I know I was the last bit of help but you all stood up for this town first and that shows your courage beyond anything I've ever seen," said Hackney.

"Who's that? at the door?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Let's see," said Hackney before opening the door.

"Gninrom Doog," called Polarity.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Hackney.

"Gninrom Doog," repeated Polarity.

"I don't understand what you mean. Are you looking to join the class?" asked Hackney.

"Wait a minute, she's speaking backwards," noted Bright Eyes.

"How do you know?" asked Bon Bon.

"I took what she's saying and put it into a mirror. She's saying good morning," explained Bright Eyes.

"Well that certainly helps. I'm afraid she can't be here if we can't understand her," continued Hackney.

"YAY!" shouted Polarity before taking her seat.

"Nono, I said you can NOT be here," repeated Hackney.

"We need a pony that can better translate," suggested Starlight.

"Yeah but I doubt anyone speaks her language," protested Bon Bon.

"Maybe Twilight and her friends can try?" asked Sweetheart.

"It's worth a shot," said Hackney. [Later that day…]

"So you need me to translate what she's saying?" questioned Twilight.

"That's it exactly. All we know is that she speaks backwards," explained Hackney.

"I can try to reverse her dialogue so she speaks normally," stated Twilight.

"That's even better if it's not too much trouble," assured Hackney. *Twilight tries the spell*

"I hope that worked," thought Twilight.

"Hi there. I'm Polarity," began Polarity. *The class lets out a sigh of relief*

"Thank goodness. You're most helpful, Twilight," stated Hackney.

"Glad I could help. It's nice to have things normal around here too," answered Twilight.

"Perhaps you can join our class too?" asked Sweetheart.

"Afraid not. I'm meeting Rarity and the others for a special event in Canterlot," declined Twilight.

"Well thanks anyway and have fun," finished Hackney.

"I will and good luck with her," continued Twilight before she headed out.

"Polarity, can you come up and tell us about yourself?" requested Hackney. *Polarity comes up*

"Well I come from magnetic parents. My parents had an accident with magnets when they were young and have become magnetic ever since," explained Polarity.

"So that's why you're named Polarity isn't it?" asked Melody.

"It is. I'm part of the Pole family. My parents aren't sure why I previously started speaking backwards. I also see and do most things backwards too. That's why when you said I couldn't stay, I went to my seat," continued Polarity.

"Wow, cool," remarked Lancer.

"How did you get here?" asked Starlight.

"Well my parents thought it was time I start school and we saw this place down the road," replied Polarity.

"Well you can be assured from me and this class that we have a good time here," added Hackney.

"Maybe we can meet your parents sometime," suggested Bon Bon.

"Yeah, maybe," agreed Polarity.

"Thank you for sharing your wonderful story, Polarity. I'm sorry we misunderstood you before," told Hackney.

"It's okay. Most ponies don't understand me. My brother Magnetica was working to translate what I was saying. Of course, you've all done him a great favor so he'll be most grateful," replied Polarity.


	26. A Patch for Patch

A Patch for Patch

[At Patch's house…]

"These'll be the biggest pumpkins ever," thought Patch putting in the seeds.

"Careful there, Patch. These need time and water to grow. Don't go overdoing it now," warned her mother.

"I won't," assured Patch.

"What's this for anyway?" asked her father.

"There's a World's Biggest contest this weekend and I want to have the biggest pumpkins," explained Patch.

"Well best of luck with that. I just hope they don't get larger than the house," replied her mother.

"The current record for biggest item is 60 feet so I'll have to go to like 61 feet to beat it," continued Patch.

"Goodness me, that's too big," remarked her mother.

"Yeah and besides, you could always go for 2nd Place," added her father.

"I've never won anything in my life so I need to go big, literally if I want a shot," stated Patch.

"Well the weekend is three days away. I don't know if you'll get them grown in time to enter," noted her father. [The next day…]

"Whoa, it's already sprouting," said Patch excitedly.

"My my, good work, Patch. That pumpkin is well on its way," said her father.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting," agreed Patch.

"Hey, Patch. Nice pumpkins," said Starlight.

"Thanks, I'm thinking of entering them in the contest.

"Contest?" asked Melody.

"The World's Biggest contest. It's a weekend contest getting the biggest item of all. 60 feet is the record and I want these pumpkins to grow to 61 feet at least," elaborated Patch.

"Those'll be bigger than the house," said Bon Bon.

"It's only been a day and this is the progress," added Patch.

"Well two days left and I hope you win something, if not First Prize," stated Bright Eyes. [That night…]

"Tomorrow's another day," said Patch to herself before sleeping. [The next day….]

"HOLY COW! That's the biggest patch of pumpkins I've ever seen!" shouted Patch.

"What's all the…commotion?" said her mother startled.

"It's ready for the contest," said Patch.

"How'd it grow so fast?: asked her father.

"Lots of water and sunshine I guess," figured Patch.

"Well you may have to have the contest come to you because there's no way those will fit down the street," said her mother.

"Great idea. I'll call them," said Patch.

"You know their phone number?" asked her mother.

"Of course. I saw it in the ad the other day. That's how I knew about the contest to begin with," replied Patch. [That afternoon…]

"Well so far no one has topped the 60 feet milestone," said one of the judges.

"Shame too because we got some close entries this year," added another judge.

"Maybe you two spoke too soon. Look at those pumpkins," said the third judge.

"Let's have a look," said the first judge getting out a measuring tape.

"You must be Patch," said the 2nd Judge.

"Yep, I sure am. These are my pumpkins I told you about," explained Patch.

"Well a mighty fine patch of pumpkins you have," replied Judge 2.

"60.5 feet tall. Congratulations Patch," announced Judge 1.

"I won?! I WON! Mom, dad, I WON I Won!" shouted Patch with delight.

"We're very proud of you Patch," stated her mother.

"Well what'll we do with these pumpkins now?" asked her father.

"Lots of pumpkin Pie I guess," giggled her mother.

"MMMMM, that I can go for," said Patch licking her lips.

"Patch has proven herself today that's for sure," thought her father.


End file.
